Hayasaka needs a Love
by EL23
Summary: SS: Hayasaka terkadang berpikir apa memang semenyenangkan itukah orang-orang yang jatuh cinta. Dirinya bertanya-tanya apa dia juga akan merasa seperti itu saat jatuh cinta?


"Nee, Apa kalian tahu? Laki-laki itu kemarin habis ditembak oleh gadis dari kelas sebelah!"

"Erikachi, siapa yang kau maksud ini? Katakan dengan jelas."

Pagi itu di SMA Shuchi'in, kelas-kelas di angkatan kedua hampir semua sedang dihebohkan oleh gosip baru. Sekarang ini hampir setiap kelas sudah mulai membuat sederet murid membentuk formasi melingkar di beberapa meja-meja.

"Laki-laki yang itu lho yang ku maksud, Imamura Kohei!"

"Oh, laki-laki itu ya. Hmm... Sudah yang keberapa kali kah di bulan ini? Laki-laki itu selalu saja menolak setiap gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya."

"Betul, aku pun telah kehilangan hitungan ku. Aku sudah berhenti menghitung nya sejak aku mengira ini masih akan terus berlanjut."

"Sejujurnya aku agak heran mengapa masih saja ada gadis yang mencoba menyatakan cinta padanya. Ini sangat aneh."

"Heeh? Apanya yang aneh? Imamura-kun itu orangnya sangat tampan lho, dan dia juga sangat pintar sehingga dia selalu mendapat peringkat satu di kelasnya. Terlebih lagi sifatnya itu, eegghhh! Dia yang tampak acuh tak acuh sangatlah keren."

"Maah, aku tak menyangkal kalau dia sangatlah tampan."

"Lihat, itu dia orangnya."

Begitu ditunjuk, seorang siswa berambut pirang yang tampak tak begitu peduli sekitar melewati lorong kelas dan para gadis secara serentak spontan menoleh. Dari balik sisi jendela kelas, momen itu hanyalah terjadi sekilas saat siswa tersebut, Imamura Kohei sepenuhnya telah melewati kelas, namun perhatian yang ia dapatkan masihlah tinggi bahkan meski dia telah sampai di kelasnya. Seolah-olah tak cukup hanya sekilas, sehingga para gadis dari kelas-kelas yang lain itu mengikutinya dan kini mengintip di balik daun pintu kelas milik Imamura Kohei.

Imamura Kohei tak merasa begitu terganggu dengan semua perhatian itu dan memilih untuk duduk di tempat duduknya dan mulai menatap keluar jendela. Pesonanya yang dasyat keluar secara cuma-cuma untuk menumbangkan setiap gadis yang menatapnya.

"Kyaaa! Kakkoi!"

Tak sedikit gadis yang menjerit histeris karena terhipnotis oleh pesonanya.

"Nah lihat, apa kau yakin akan melakukannya hari ini?

"Ugh, jangan membuatku tertekan seperti itu. Aku sendiri juga ragu melakukannya. Tapi... Tapi aku tidak dapat menahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi."

Di sisi lain kelas ada sebuah group yang terdiri dari 3 gadis modis tengah bereaksi terhadap kejadian itu.

Bermula dari seorang gadis berambut hitam yang digerai yang menunjukkan betapa populernya Imamura Kohei, kemudian dibalas oleh gadis berambut hitam lain yang dikuncir kuda yang tampaknya memendam rasa pada Imamura Kohei.

"Maa.. maa.. kalian berdua, tak perlu begitu tegang. Cukup percaya diri saja."

Berbeda dengan dua gadis lainnya, gadis yang berbicara ini memiliki optimisme yang kuat dan tampak begitu ceria sehingga wajah cantiknya tak terlihat sia-sia. Tak hanya itu yang berbeda. Jika kedua temannya diperlihatkan sebagai dua gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam gelap yang indah, maka gadis satu ini berbeda karena memiliki rambut pirang di kuncir kuda dengan ikatan terletak di samping kiri yang tampak begitu bergaya.

"Meski kau berkata seperti itu, aku tetap merasa sangat gugup," mengatakan itu, gadis dengan rambut ponytail menundukan kepalanya bersama ekspresi berat di wajahnya. Mari kita panggil gadis ini A, "aku saat ini bahkan rasanya tidak berani untuk mengajaknya ketemuan sehabis pulang sekolah."

"Yah, itu wajar sih. Semua gadis pasti akan sangat gugup saat ingin menyatakan cinta pada orang yang ia sukai," kata gadis dengan rambut tergerai, sebut saja D.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku membantumu. Biarkan aku saja yang memintanya untuk pergi ke gedung belakang sekolah sehabis pulang sekolah nanti. Setelahnya baru kau atasi sendiri."

"Benarkah kau akan melakukannya untukku, Ai-chan?"

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus. Jika itu Ai-chi maka tidak akan jadi masalah."

Gadis berambut pirang yang menawarkan sebuah bantuan kecil pada temannya itu ternyata memiliki nama yang manis yaitu Ai, lebih lengkapnya Hayasaka Ai.

Mendengar tawaran tersebut, gadis A menyahut gembira. Dia merasa sangat terbantu oleh bantuan Hayasaka Ai. Begitu pula gadis D yang setuju dengan hal itu.

"Maka sudah diputuskan ya. Serahkan saja padaku. Istirahat nanti aku akan langsung menemuinya," kata Hayasaka Ai dengan sangat antusias.

.

O.o

.

Istirahatnya Hayasaka Ai tak berlama-lama langsung saja pergi menemui Kohei yang berniat meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Anoo.. Imamura-kun, apa kau ada waktu sebentar?"

"Huh?" Kohei yang ingin pergi untuk makan siang terhenti sesaat dia melihat gadis yang tak asing berdiri mencegah jalannya, "apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ikutlah denganku sebentar."

"Oi!"

Setelah kalimat itu selesai bahkan tanpa menunggu Kohei menyetujui atau tidak Ai langsung meraih telapak tangan Kohei tanpa permisi dan berlalu bersamanya secara natural. Untungnya peristiwa ini terjadi saat hampir semua murid di kelas telah pergi untuk menyerbu kantin, ada beberapa murid di kelas tapi itu tidak cukup menjadi sebuah perhatian besar.

Ai tak membawanya jauh-jauh dan hanya sampai pada tangga siswa yang dirasa sepi mereka berhenti.

"Hey," panggil Kohei.

"Mmm?" Ai menengok padanya ke belakang.

"Kapan kau akan melepaskan tanganmu."

Ai buru-buru tersadar dan segera melepaskan tangannya dari Kohei, "maafkan aku, aku hanya sedikit terbawa," katanya tersenyum malu. Begitulah tingkah seharusnya untuk membuat laki-laki tergoda. Tampak begitu sempurna saat dia meninggalkan kesan kikuk pada setiap gerak-geriknya.

Sayangnya Kohei tidak terpengaruh oleh senyum menawan gadis itu dan tetap pada ekspresinya yang biasa. Dapat dipastikan bahwa Kohei adalah seorang pro.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Saat Kohei pun akhirnya bertanya, Ai tak langsung menjawab dan ragu-ragu mulai memasang senyum seraya melirik sedikit-sedikit pada sorot mata Kohei kemudian malah bertanya.

"Nee, Imamura-kun, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum. Kenapa memangnya?"

Kohei mengangkat alisnya, dan tak terlihat terganggu oleh pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tidak aku hanya ingin memastikan. Imamura-kun kan orangnya sangat populer, dan selama ini pun sudah banyak gadis yang telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Imamura-kun. Jadi aku penasaran saja apa Imamura-kun sudah memiliki pacar."

Tak tampak seperti ada alasan khusus, Hayasaka Ai mencoba memberikan kesan seperti itu pada setiap kata dalam kalimat nya.

"Begitukah menurut mu? Sayang saja saat ini aku sedang tidak memiliki pacar."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menolak semua gadis?"

"Alasan yang sederhana. Tidak ada gadis yang kurasa akan cocok denganku."

Ai mengambil satu langkah mendekat pada Kohei, "kalau begitu, bagaimana menurut mu tentang ku, Imamura-kun?" Menautkan kedua telapak tangannya di belakang pinggang, Ai menatap Kohei ke depan sambil sedikit mencodongkan tubuhnya. Postur tubuhnya itu membuatnya terlihat begitu dekat dengan Kohei, "semisal aku bilang suka pada Imamura-kun, apa yang akan Imamura-kun lakukan?"

Diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, Imamura Kohei hanya memberikan Ai tatapan yang sama saat ia menatap tiang, "aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan dari semua ini padaku. Tapi ini cukup mengganggu, jadi bisakah kau berhenti memainkan sandiwara anak gaulmu itu, Hayasaka Ai?"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu, Imamura-kun?" Tanya Ai tak mengerti.

Kohei memutar telunjuknya di depan wajahnya kemudian mengarahkan nya ke wajah Ai, dan menjawabnya dengan nada tak suka.

"Yang kumaksud adalah aku tahu kau sedang berpura-pura dan aku ingin kau berhenti melakukannya."

Hayasaka Ai terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Dan tiba-tiba ekspresi di wajahnya menghilang, "begitu kah? Maka apa boleh buat."

Kini yang tertinggal di wajah cantiknya hanyalah ekspresi datar, yang terlihat benar-benar berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Hayasaka Ai yang sebelumnya.

"Huh," melihat Ai yang menunjukkan sosok nya yang sebenarnya Kohei pun mendengus.

Hayasaka menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang, kemudian mulai menatap Kohei dengan tatapan menyelidik, "kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Dan sejak kapan?"

"Sudah cukup lama," kata Kohei sembari menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada, "aku tahu kau adalah maid pribadi Shinomiya Kaguya, dan aku sudah beberapa kali secara langsung melihat mu bersamanya."

"Jika memang seperti itu, lalu mengapa kau tidak pernah menegurku selama ini di kelas. Kau dan aku sekelas, seharusnya kau telah melihatku setiap hari yang menggunakan topeng anak gaul. Apa kau merencanakan sesuatu."

"Yare yare, tentu saja itu tidak," katanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya sebelum menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang, "aku hanya tidak tertarik denganmu."

"Heeh, mengejutkan," Ai mengeluarkan suara kekaguman yang terdengar datar, "harusnya aku bersyukur jika kau memang tidak merencanakan sesuatu. Hanya saja untuk suatu alasan aku merasa cukup kesal."

Kohei kemudian menengok Ai dengan kepala sedikit jatuh ke samping sehingga membiarkan bagian depan rambutnya yang panjang terurai menutupi salah satu matanya, dan mulai berbicara dengan nada tertarik.

"Tapi kau ini cukup hebat juga ya, sudah lebih dari setahun kau terus memerankan karakter anak gaul seperti itu tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahui jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. Seperti yang seharusnya dari pelayan keluarga Shinomiya," sudut bibirnya kemudian sedikt terangkat, dan nada bicaranya berbeda, "tapi sungguh disayangkan ya, rahasia mu harus diketahui oleh orang sepertiku. Jadi bagaimana rasanya mengetahui bahwa ada seorang laki-laki yang kini mengetahui rahasiamu?"

Ai berkedip dua kali dan tetap pada ekspresi datarnya.

"Maa, sejujurnya, tak ada hal khusus yang kurasakan. Rahasia ini menjadi tidak berarti saat orang yang mengetahui nya adalah karakter figuran sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu figuran? Tentunya kau sudah mengerti citraku di sekolah, seperti yang kau bilang sendiri tadi. Mari bayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku mengatakan bahwa selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura. Tidakkah kau berpikir teman-temanmu akan lebih mempercayaiku dan menganggap kau hanya berpura-pura berteman dengan mereka."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kohei, Ai memicingkan matanya.

Tanpa disadari, wajah Kohei tiba-tiba mulai dihiasai sebuah seringai sesaat dia melihat Ai mulai terpancing.

Apa yang di kepalanya sekarang mungkin hanya terisi oleh sesuatu yang bagus yang dapat dia eksploitasi dari kelemahan Ai yang telah ia ketahui sekarang. Bisa jadi inilah sosok sebenarnya dari salah satu pangeran di SMA Shuchi'in yang tidak diketahui publik. Bahkan Hayasaka Ai tak menduga hal ini terjadi.

"Sejujurnya aku merasa ini tidak perlu, tapi ada baiknya aku mengatakan ini sebagai peringatan. Jangan pernah mengatakan hal ini pada siapa pun."

"Hooh, sepertinya kau tidak paham situasimu saat ini," Kohei membuat senyum kemenangan kemudian memajukan wajahnya sedikit tepat berhadapan dengan Ai seolah menantangnya, "kau saat ini sedang tidak berada pada situasi dimana kau dapat memberikan peringatan, melainkan kau harus memohon padaku."

Ekspresi Ai tak bergeming sedikit pun saat sosok Kohei kini tepat berada di hadapannya dan bahkan setelah mendengar itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?

"Sepertinya memiliki maid pribadi yang manis seperti Shinomiya Kaguya bukanlah hal buruk."

"Jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu. Aku sudah menjadi maid pribadi Kaguya-sama, tak mungkin aku melayani orang lain selain beliau."

"Kau tahu aku punya segala hal, jadi tak ada hal lain selain itu yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku."

Kohei tak lagi peduli. Seolah ingin menekan, dia sama sekali tak memberikan ruang untuk Ai supaya dapat menawar. Kohei pun berbalik, dan berniat pergi meninggalkan Ai.

"Tunggu."

Ai berusaha menahan Kohei dengan perkataan nya.

"Hmm?"

Langkah Kohei terhenti sejenak. Dia menunggu agar Ai memberikannya keputusan, namun yang dia dapatkan sungguh berbeda.

"Datanglah ke belakang gedung sekolah sehabis pulang sekolah nanti."

"Apa kau akan memberikan jawabannya saat itu?"

"Tidak. Jawabanku sudah jelas. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu itu sedari awal."

Kata Ai datar namun terasa tegas. Nampaknya dia juga tak memberikan ruang untuk Kohei supaya dapat menekannya.

"Huh," Kohei mendengus mendengar tanggapan Ai. Seolah tak merasa hal itu masalah buatnya, dia kembali mengambil langkahnya pergi.

Tak ada hal yang harus ditakuti. Bagi Ai jika semua orang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya mungkin memang menjadi masalah, tapi bukanlah masalah besar. Yah, meski sejujurnya agak menyangkan kehilangan masa sma nya yang normal dan mungkin semisal juga kehilangan teman-teman mainnya. Padahal dia terlanjur menikmati semua itu.

.

O.o

.

"Anoo, Imamura-kun... Sono... Aku... Aku menyukaimu. Kumohon jadilah pacarku!"

Seperti rencananya yang tertulis di halaman sebelumnya, kini sepulang sekolah gadis A sedang menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung kepada Imamura Kohei.

Meski tingkah seperti ini sangat tidak cocok dengan figur anak gaulnya yang pada biasanya terlampau percaya diri bahkan terbilang narsis, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa gadis ini sangatlah gugup sampai setengah mati, sehingga setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar terbata-bata. Untuk berdiri dihadapan Imamura Kohei sekarang saja bahkan dia perlu mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya.

Di tempat lain, ada Hayasaka Ai dan si gadis D yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak untuk mengintip perjuangan sahabat mereka.

"Nee, Ai-chi, bagaimana menurut mu? Apa dia akan berhasil?"

"Hah? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku berharap supaya dia berhasil," kata Ai dengan logat gaulnya.

Saat dia kemudian kembali mengintip, tak sengaja pandangan nya bertemu dengan Kohei. Sepertinya Kohei telah menandai keberadaan nya, pikirnya.

Sejenak Kohei mengabaikan keberadaan Ai dan mulai memberikan perhatian nya pada gadis A yang berada dihadapannya. Dia memasang senyuman hangat, dan menatap gadis di depannya dengan lembut.

"Aku berterima kasih mendengar nya. Jujur aku merasa sangat senang tapi maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu."

Gadis A tak dapat membalas. Saat mendengarnya, tak di pungkiri hati gadis A merasa terluka. Dia ingin menangis saat itu juga hanya saja dia menahannya. Dia tidak mau memperlihatkan pada Kohei bahwa dia terpukul saat ditolak. Dia ingin memberikan kesan tak masalah ditolak, syukurlah kalau diterima.

Merasakan keadaanya mejadi sedikit canggung, Kohei buru-buru mencoba merubahnya, "ini hanya rahasia antara kau dan aku. Sejujurnya aku menyukai seseorang, tapi aku belum mampu menyatakannya. Karena itu aku kagum padamu yang berani berbicara langsung padaku seperti ini."

"Ja-jadi begitu," perasaan gadis A mulai berubah. Kohei pun dengan baik berlagak tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan ringan sehingga melihat sosoknya yang seperti itu membuat gadis A iba dan tersentuh oleh kelembutannya. Dia menggunakan kemampuan nya yang pro itu untuk memanipulasi perasaan gadis seperti itu dengan mudahnya.

"Imamura-kun, berjuanglah," kata gadis A disertai gesture menyemangati, "sebenarnya aku cukup merasa kesal ditolak. Tapi aku akan mendukung mu. Jadi kau harus bisa menyatakan perasaan mu padanya!"

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku akan berjuang."

Kohei membalas sambil tersenyum tulus. Tapi ketika pandangan Ai bertatapan dengannya, Ai merasa yang ia lihat bukanlah senyuman melainkan seringai.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali memukul wajahnya."

"Eh? Apa?"

Ketika tanpa disadarinya Ai mengatakan kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya, gadis D yang bersama di sampingnya merespon dengan sedikit terkejut. Dia mendengarnya sekilas dan tiba-tiba, maka dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mungkin dia salah dengar.

Lantas menyikapi hal tersebut, Ai langsung mengelaknya dengan memaksakan senyum lalu menjawab, "bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran siapa ya gadis yang disukai Imamura-kun."

"Oh begitu. Maa, aku juga tak menyangka jika dia sedang menyukai seseorang," kata gadis D sepemikiran dengan Ai.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan ya. Dan sekali lagi terimakasih atas perasaanmu."

"Um."

Dengan demikian, Kohei berbalik setelah melambaikan tangannya pada gadis A dan perlahan mulai meninggalkan lokasi.

"Aku juga harus pergi, kerja sambilanku sebentar lagi."

Setelah mengetahui semuanya telah selesai Ai juga berniat pergi segera.

"Heeh? Bukannya ini terlalu awal?"

"Hari ini memang jadwalku lebih awal," kata Ai kemudian mulai berdiri, "maaf ya, dan tolong bantu hibur dia. Mungkin saja dia masih patah hati setelah ditolak barusan. Aku akan menelponmu nanti malam."

"Oke, baiklah," kata gadis D, membiarkan Ai yang kemudian berlalu pergi.

.

O.o

.

Memang Hayasaka Ai hanya terlihat seperti gadis SMA pada umumnya, tapi sebetulnya ada hal lain di balik sosoknya yang ceria, modis dan gaul. Disamping itu semua Hayasaka Ai merupakan seorang pelayan pribadi dari putri keluarga Shinomiya. Dan saat sudah menyangkut pekerjaannya, sosoknya akan menjelma menjadi pribadi profesional yang berkemampuan multitalent.

"Kaguya-sama, ada hal penting apa yang membuatmu memerlukanku tiba-tiba?"

Penampilan nya masih dalam keadaan nya yang di sekolah, hanya saja sikap yang ditunjukannya kini berbeda.

"Hayasaka, lihat ini!"

Dihadapannya ada seorang Shinomiya Kaguya yang berstatus sebagai majikannya. Kaguya menunjukkan selembaran brosur padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu yang ingin kutanyakan. Aku mendengar ada sebuah cafe yang sedang ramai di perbincangkan. Lalu aku menemukan brosur ini. Disini dikatakan bila kau datang kemari bersama orang yang kau suka dan menemukan sebuah cincin di dalam cangkir pesananmu, maka kalian akan jadian. Sudah banyak yang menjadi pasangan sejak event semacam ini dimulai sehingga kini ramai diperbincangkan. Kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang ini kan, Hayasaka?!"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Hayasaka bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Kaguya berpikir dirinya mengetahui hal itu, jadi dia tak ragu menjawab tanpa beban.

"Bahkan, Hayasaka tidak tahu hal ini," Shinomiya mundur selangkah seolah tak mempercayai hal ini. Selama ini dia meyakini bahwa Hayasaka mengetahui segalanya tentang apa yang sedang trending di kalangan anak muda sehingga dia pasti terkejut saat tahu bahwa Hayasaka tidak tahu mengenai informasi ini. Yang dia tahu, jika seorang Prabowo adalah seorang elit Indonesia yang kiblatnya ke barat-baratan, maka Hayasaka Ai adalah seorang gadis muda SMA yang kiblatnya kegaul-gaulan. Sehingga Shinomiya Kaguya pun memutuskan, ia kembali melangkah ke depan, "kalau begitu, Hayasaka, segera cari tahulah informasi mengenai cafe ini. Kemudian laporkan padaku."

"Heeh... Enggak ah merepotkan," keluh Hayasaka Ai.

"Kau harus menyelidikinya. Tidak mungkinkan kalau itu aku."

Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat dibayangkan bagi Hayasaka Ai.

Dimata Ai memang Kaguya biasanya menjadikan hal sederhana menjadi rumit, dan sesuatu yang ringan jadi tampak merepotkan, tapi itu tidak sampai pada tahap dia melakukan nya secara terang-terangan.

"Berikan brosur itu padaku," kata Ai sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Um."

Kaguya menyerahkan brosur yang dipegangnya pada Ai dan berpikir sepertinya Ai akan melakukan apa yang ia minta.

"Aku akan mencari tahu dan mempersiapkan semuanya untuk nona Kaguya dan ketua OSIS."

Terbakar oleh rasa malu, Kaguya buru-buru menyembur dengan gelagapan.

"Ini bukan seperti aku melakukannya untuk Ketua OSIS!"

Tingkahnya yang seperti itu membuat Ai ingin menikmati nya namun mempertimbangkan Kaguya yang semakin malu, dia buru-buru pergi sambil memberikan Kaguya sedikit senyuman.

"Mouu," keluh Kaguya. Terkadang dia merasa sebal dengan tingkah Ai yang menggodanya. Dia selalu mencoba menutupinya, namun dirinya juga sadar bahwa perasaannya terlihat jelas.

.

O.o

.

Setelah keluar dari sekolah, Ai berencana mencari tahu dimana lokasi yang tertera di brosur. Dia sekali lagi memeriksa segala informasi yang tertulis di brosur yang dipegangnya sekarang.

"Hmm... Ternyata tidak terlalu jauh."

Merasa jelas dengan alamatnya, Ai pun mulai berjalan.

Pada jarak 20 langkah di depannya dia melihat Kohei. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang berjalan pulang, sendirian tanpa ditemani seorangpun seperti biasa. Ai tak lantas menyapanya melainkan masih berusaha supaya keberadaan nya tidak diketahui Kohei.

Beberapa saat berjalan mereka masih bersama dan telah sampai di komplek perumahan. Kohei masuk di salah satu rumah.

"Jadi ini rumahnya," Ai menatap bangunan yang nampak berbeda dibandingkan dengan rumah-rumah lainnya di sekitar. Jika yang lainnya memiliki 2 tingkat, rumah Kohei memiliki 5 tingkat dengan halaman yang sedikit lebih luas dibandingkan rata-rata.

"Kalau tidak salah keluarga Imamura berkecimpung di industri elektronik. Ternyata dia juga cukup kaya."

Tak berselang lama Kohei keluar dari rumahnya. Ai bertanya-tanya kemana Kohei akan pergi padahal itu belum lama sejak dia pulang.

Ini pertama kali Ai melihat sosok Kohei tanpa seragam sekolahnya. Tapi penampilannya cukup mencurigakan. Mengapa dia harus memakai pakaian tertutup seperti jaket hitam berhodie ditambah masker di wajahnya.

"Mencurigakan."

Menyebutkannya seperti itu tidaklah salah, tapi sejujurnya hal yang lebih Ai rasakan adalah penasaran.

Sejak saat itu, Ai pun memutuskan untuk membuntuti nya dari belakang.

Tak begitu jauh setelah berjalan mereka keluar dari komplek perumahan dan Kohei sampai pada salah satu restoran family yang tak begitu ramai dan masuk di dalamnya.

Begitu masuk dia terlihat menengok kesana kemari seolah memperhatikan sekitar ketimbang segera mencari tempat tidur.

Semuanya jadi jelas bagi Ai begitu Kohei mulai mengarah ke salah satu meja. Dari sini dia dapat melihat ada orang lain yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu disana dengan kegiatan komputernya. Sedikitnya Ai mengetahui siapa dia. Dia seorang laki-laki yang terlihat suram sekilas kita melihatnya, hal yang identik dengan dirinya adalah potongan rambut emo dan headphone mengalung di lehernya. Setahu Ai dia juga bekerja di OSIS sama dengan majikannya namun sebagai bendahara. Laki-laki itu bernama Ishigami Yuu.

"Yo, Yuu," Kohei menyapanya setelah membuka maskernya.

"Oh Kohei-kun, akhirnya kamu datang," menengok laki-laki yang mendatanginya, Ishigami Yuu berkomentar, "ngomong-ngomong apa kamu harus selalu berpakaian seperti itu setiap kali bertemu denganku?"

"Kau harusnya sudah tahu ini supaya mencegah orang lain tahu ini aku."

"Terserah, tapi ini justru lebih menarik perhatian. Terlebih lagi untukku. Aku merasa seperti seorang remaja yang sedang bernegosiasi dengan orang dari sindikat jual beli kunci jawaban ujian nasional," kata Yuu merasa tak nyaman. Meski perumpamaan yang dibuatnya sungguh buruk, tapi kurang lebih begitulah situasi yang dirasanya sekarang dari orang-orang sekitar.

Berbeda dengan Kohei, dia tidak menganggap situasinya saat ini cukup serius, dan malah merasa seolah-olah jiwa terpendamnya terpanggil.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Yuukirin? Bukan dari sindikat jual beli kunci jawaban UN, aku adalah Lord Altair aQuinella dari sindikat pemburu cahaya yakni Kegelapan Langit Surgawi."

"Aduh, dia kumat lagi," separuh nyawa Yuu terbuang bersama helaan napas, "dan tolong berhenti panggil aku Yuukirin."

Kohei tak lantas mendengarkan permintaan Yuu, dan malah merasa semakin membara. Dia sudah mulai berpose layaknya kaisar Lelouch yang baru saja mengambil alih tombol pemicu senjata Fleija.

"Cepat duduk dulu saja. Kamu benar-benar terlihat memalukan."

Tak tahan dengan kelakuan Kohei, Yuu langsung saja memaksanya duduk sehingga tak mempermalukannya lebih parah lagi.

Selanjutnya Kohei mulai memilih-milih menu dan segera memesannya pada waitress yang bertugas. Lalu menunggu dengan sabar sampai pesanannya siap dan sampai ke mejanya.

Di tempat lain, Ai benar-benar tak menduga dengan hal absurd yang baru saja disaksikan nya. Ini benar-benar sepenuhnya berbeda dengan Imamura Kohei yang mengancamnya pagi tadi. Fenomena ini memaksa Ai kehilangan wajah datarnya, dan terang-terangan terperangah.

"Jadi mana barang yang kupesan?"

Setelah salah seorang waitress habis mengantarkan pesanan di mejanya, Kohei langsung masuk pada inti kedatangannya.

"Ini," ujar Yuu kalem sambil menyisipkan sesuatu dari bawah meja.

Kohei menyambut benda tersebut kemudian mengeceknya. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu itu dari bungkusnya dan terpesona olehnya.

"Bagus. Ini dia!" Kohei berseru sambil membentangkan benda yang di pegangnya. Benda ini tak lain adalah sesuatu yang cukup sakral, dan menjadi pedoman hidup bagi sekalangan orang.

Doujin ibu Shin-chan yakni Misae dengan selingkuhannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kohei-kun kudengar kamu baru saja ditembak gadis lagi?" tanya Yuu membuka percakapan.

"Oh iya benar, Yuu. Aku berencana menceritakan ini padamu," Kohei menyambut percakapan itu dengan semangat sampai-sampai di melupakan kegembiraan nya mendapatkan doujin langka yang di cari-carinya. Ini merupakan hal yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kohei untuk segera melaporkan berita ini pada sahabatnya, "kau tahu, dalam sebulan ini aku telah melewati hari-hari tanpa satu hari pun yang aku tidak menerima pernyataan cinta. Dengan kata lain setiap hari akan selalu ada gadis yang menyatakan cintanya padaku."

"Itu menyebalkan bercerita secara berbelit-belit hanya untuk menyampaikan bahwa kamu bajingan! Kamu serius ingin mewujudkan khayalan anehmu itu?!"

Begitu berlawanan dengan Kohei, Yuu justru mempunyai ekspresi muak yang terpampang di wajahnya. Itu bukan hanya wajahnya sedari lahir, tapi juga dikarena reaksinya mendengar pernyataan Kohei.

"Yuu, sebagai seorang yang sudah mengetahui mimpi muliaku tuk membuat semua gadis di sekolah memuja diriku, kau seharusnya bersikap cukup dengan terkesima."

"Terkesima bokongmu. Yang ada aku bertanya-tanya apa mentalmu masih sehat? Eroge dan doujin pasti telah memberikan tekanan berat buatmu."

"Hanya karena aku mendapat inspirasi ini dari eroge bukan berarti ini tidak mungkin. Nyatanya aku sudah mendapatkan hampir semua dari angkatan kita. Selanjutnya hanya tinggal menaklukkan gadis-gadis di angkatan ketiga kemudian akan lebih mudah karena yang tersisa adalah angkatan pertama," setelah kata-kata itu seringai tercipta di wajah Kohei, "semuanya sempurna."

Telah terbayang di angannya sosoknya yang di puja-puja dan di agung-agungkan seluruh gadis di SMA Shuchi'in. Memiliki singgasananya sendiri dan beberapa gadis tercantik menjadi selir-selir utamanya, mengelilingi nya dengan manja. Semuanya menjadi semakin liar sampai tanpa disadari, Kohei mulai membuat tawa yang terdengar aneh.

"Huuuh! Dasar laki-laki tampan sialan," Yuu menggerutu kesal, dan memelototi Kohei dengan jengkel, "tapi yang membuatku lebih kesal adalah gadis-gadis itu. Kenapa mereka mau memuja satu orang laki-laki tak tahu malu ini. Benar-benar aneh. Laki-laki di dunia ini bukan cuma kamu, kenapa harus kamu saja yang mendapat perhatian para gadis."

Yuu terus saja mengomel karena rasa kesalnya meluap-luap. Ini bukan kali pertama, malah harus dibilang meski Yuu adalah tipe orang pendiam yang biasanya jarang membuang tenaganya untuk hal yang sia-sia, itu akan menjadi pengecualian baginya jika menyangkut orang-orang yang terlalu menikmati masa mudanya. Biasa dikenal dengan istilah riajuu.

Dalam hatinya yang terdalam Ishigami Yuu menginginkan supaya para Riajuu itu meledak saja.

Sebenarnya omelan Yuu masih diperpanjang tapi itu sama sekali tak bermanfaat untuk di dengarkan jadi langsung saja.

"Tapi kalau kamu memang sebegitu nya inginnya jadi populer, kenapa kamu tidak mendaftar jadi ketua OSIS saja? Dengan begitu secara serentak seluruh sekolah akan mengenalmu, dan selanjutnya hanya tinggal meningkatkan popularitas."

Sebetulnya Yuu bertanya-tanya pada dirinya tentang hal ini sejak kemarin-kemarin, tapi dia baru menanyakan ini secara langsung pada Kohei.

Jelasnya jika Kohei menjadi ketua OSIS maka otomatis statusnya akan naik dan dia tak salah lagi dapat dikatakan sebagai murid laki-laki nomer satu di sekolahnya. Saat itu terjadi tingkat kepopuleran nya sudah pasti telah meningkat secara signifikan. Selanjutnya hanya tinggal membuatnya menarik perhatian khusus untuk para gadis.

Kohei menyebutkan, "itu hal yang berlebihan," kemudian dia menegaskan hal ini pada Yuu, "aku memang ingin sekali menjadi populer. Terlebih di kalangan para gadis. Tapi aku sangat tidak ingin populer di kalangan para guru."

Yuu mengerti.

Sebagai seseorang yang telah dekat denganya sejak SD, Yuu hampir tahu segala hal tentang Kohei. Bukan baru sekarang, tapi dari dulu Kohei memang sering kali menjadi yang nomer satu dalam bidang akademik.

Dengan mempertimbangkan keadaan nya yang sekarang ini saja sudah cukup mencolok di kalangan guru karena nilainya yang selalu di atas rata-rata, Kohei sudah cukup terkenal dengan sendirinya. Sejujurnya dia tidak mau itu, tapi apa boleh buat karena jika tidak demikian, maka dia tidak akan bisa lagi mendapatkan izin dari ibunya untuk tetap melanjutkan hobby otakunya.

Dalam hal ini dia hanya bisa bersikap acuh atau selebih-lebihnya bersikap sedikit tidak sopan pada guru supaya dia bisa mengurangi nilai mencoloknya di mata para guru.

Karena hal itulah dia tidak bisa mendaftar sebagai ketua OSIS, dan apalagi tahun depan mereka sudah kelas 3.

"Heeh, begitu rupanya."

Suara yang tiba-tiba bukanlah dari Kohei maupun Yuu. Masing-masing keduanya menyadari kemunculan suara yang berbeda dari lawan bicaranya, spontan menengok ke asal suara, memastikan secara langsung siapa pemiliknya.

Keduanya mengungkapkan keterkejutan, namun ekspresi pada masing-masing dari mereka berbeda.

Hanya Kohei yang memiliki rasa shock dan ekspresi takut di wajahnya.

"Hayasaka Ai!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Pagi hari dihari minggu kemarin gua baru marathon anime Kaguya-sama Love is War.

Pendapat gua, anime ini adalah anime yang semua cewek karakternya pada cakep-cakep.

Satu yang menurut gua best dan menjadikan gua maklum mengapa sampe bisa viral di segala macem sosial media dan forum yaitu tokoh utama di fic ini yakni Hayasaka Ai.

Gadis ini dah yang paling cakep, ditambah lagi kepribadian nya yang tak biasa. Cocoknya dijadiin waifu buat kalian kekurangan stock waifu.

Lantas pada hari yang sama meme2 tentang dimulainya era Hayasaka Ai di doujin-doujin terus muncul di beranda.

Karena gua nggak bisa ngegambar, maka yang bisa gua lakuin cuma nulis. Makanya gua putuskan buat bikin ni fanfic. Gua langsung punya ide sih begitu kelar marathon animenya, tapi ide tersebut memerlukan beberapa syarat. Dan salah satunya adalah menemukan pair yang cocok.

Maka malamnya gua muter otak sekaligus ngingat2 setiap karakter cowok yang gua

tahu sambil buka pinterest dan cari-cari reverensi di mana aja mengenai cowok yang punya kebribadian 11/12 ma Hayasaka. Semalaman gua mikir trus kagak dapet-dapet sampe akhirnya gua buka YT dan ketemu scen ngakak GrandBlue di beranda. Scen pertama kali Iori bertemu dengan Kohei. Untuk pertama kalinya sekilas Kohei merupakan sosok ikemen yang sempurna, tapi nyatanya ni orang karakternya pekok dah.

Jadinya gua dapat pasangan yang cocok buat Hayasaka, cewek gaul dan modis yang sebenarnya memiliki sikap datar dan punya bakat multitalent.

Dia adalah Kohei, cowok ikemen mempesona yang sebenarnya seorang otaku edan.

Next chapter gua berencana nyelesain dalam dua Minggu. Moga aja bisa punya waktu luang.

Thanks for reading and giving some respond.


End file.
